Prophesied
by multifandommaneuvergear
Summary: Written in the cosmos, envisioned by the Oracle. Gray was meant to lift Juvia's curse, they were meant to love.


**Prophesied**

"_There is no ice without water, and sunshine isn't as brilliant without the rain."_

_A/N: This something I just came up with. I watched an early episode of Fairy Tail, and while he was fighting someone, his enemy predicted that he would have problems with water and women. Idk if you guys remember this for it was only a short scene. I believe it was in the Lullaby Arc. So I came up with this fic, wherein it is revealed that Juvia and Gray's fates have always with joined in the heavens. Yieeee (our Filipino version for Kyaaaa, lol). Anyways, Enjoy!_

_Drip. Drip. Drop._

It is raining. The sound of raindrops pounding against surfaces is almost unbearable. But the blue-clad Water Mage's ears are very much accustomed to them. She kept walking down the damp streets of Magnolia, walking as if walking on dryness. It takes a lifetime's worth of practice of course – acquiring the skill of walking in the rain with such grace as Juvia Loxar.

_Drip. Drip. Drop._

This rain though, does not sink her spirits at all. Unlike the Juvia of her past, who would always look into the horizon, waiting only for more rain. But now as here eyes gaze on the deeply clouded sky, she has no fear for she knows that sunshine waits underneath the blanket of dark rain clouds.

"Juvia? Juvia of the sea? It is you, yes?"

A raspy woman's voice made Juvia's hair stand on end. She had heard this voice before, and it could only belong to one person. She turned around to assure her doubts. She was right, it could only be one Madam Delphi who could own that voice and call her name by that tone. The Great Oracle of the North was now standing before her, her rainbow colored hair and shimmering dress drenched in cool rain. Her all seeing eyes changed colors like a kaleidoscope.

"What are you doing here?" Juvia said. Madam Delphi frowned at her impassive expression. She shook her head.

"Why, Juvia-chan! You remember me! Of course, how could you forget," she smiled, as her eyes glinted maliciously. "I gave you the prophecy that could change your life forever!"

The Water Mage didn't know how to respond to this. It was a major change in her life, a really huge impact. But still, loneliness ate up her heart whenever her Fairy Tail comrades weren't by her side to take it all away. She remembered the day she first met the Oracle.

…

_Young Juvia Loxar walked down the streets of an foreign land, shivering like a deer amongst lions. She had no idea where she was or where else to go, and was regretting leaving home and bringing rain to this land. The dark colored people of this land didn't seem used to the downpour, and cursed the heavens as it caught them unaware in the middle of the streets. Juvia heard them shouting in a language she could not understand, but she knew as they sped down the streets towards their houses, they were obscenities about the rain._

_And even though Juvia couldn't understand, this brought her great pain._

Drip. Drip. Drop.

"_What is a young lady such as yourself doing in a place like this?"_

_That was when she first laid eyes on the strange Madam Delphi, the Great Oracle of the North, whose predictions never deemed untrue. She believed in this, at that time, for she was naïve young girl._

_The strange woman had an umbrella that changed designs. Sometimes it would be a rainbow. Sometimes it would reflect the patterns of the cosmos. "Do you want to take shade under my umbrella where it is cool and dry?"_

Another one who does not appreciate the rain, _Juvia thought. Her sigh was the only way she acknowledged the pain. She learned that the more she allowed herself to get hurt, the more the rain falls. She had to control the extremities of her emotions._

"_You are Madam Delphi, yes?" Juvia said calmly._

"_Yes," Madam Delphi nodded, grinning widely. "And you are Juvia of the Sea. You have brought upon this heavy rain."_

_Grimly, Juvia nodded. The pouring grew heavier._

"_Oh, my," Madam Delphi shook her head. "Do not fear, my dear Water Mage. One day, there will be brightness in your future."_

"_Where is there brightness in the rain?" Juvia replied, skeptical._

"_Yes, I see brightness in your future. I see friends. Allies. Comrades. The true spirit of family. Love. I see sunshine," Madam Delphi smiled genuinely, and touched the young Water Mage's cheek. "It is what you have been longing for yes? Sunshine!"_

_With sad eyes, Juvia nodded. "How will Juvia see sunshine?"_

"_Oh! You will see sunshine! Do not fear my dear!" Madam Delphi reassured her. "But first, there will be years of trials. You will still suffer under the pain that governs you now. But with patience, you will find that love and sunshine."_

_Juvia looked down at the ground, looking disappointed. Tears begged to drip down her eyes. The rain grew harder._

"_There is nothing you can do but wait, dear. But I will give you a clue. Something that will give you a hint that your sunshine is close," Madam Delphi winked. "It will come, in Ice."_

"_Ice?" Juvia blinked incredulously._

"_A rather handsome block of ice, I might add," Madam Delphi winked._

"_Ha-handsome?"_

"_Oh, well, Juvia-chan!" Madam Delphie turned to her heels. "I must go to Fiore now! I have loyal customers awaiting me!" With a glint in her eyes, she left the Water Mage standing alone in the rain._

….

Madam Delphi frowned. "But I see it is still raining in the land that surrounds you," she shook her head. "Has my prediction not come true?" She turned around to avert her sight from Juvia. "Alas! So did my other predictions! And here I am," she stared at her hand were her guild insignia lay, "thinking that I am a mage truly gifted with the gift of sight – and not just any sight, sight for the future! I have lost my customers and joined a guild after my business failed."

Juvia shook her head. "Your prophecy has come true," Juvia smiled this time. The Oracle noticed no changed in the rain. "Juvia does not control the rain that falls now. It is nature's will."

"Altough Juvia likes the sight of sunshine, nature has to make it rain once in a while," Juvia smiled dreamily. "To replenish the dried up streams and lake. To quench the trees' thirst. That is what Gray-sama said."

"Gray-sama? Gray Fullbuster, the ice mage?" the Oracle's eyes widened.

Juvia nodded. "I would like to ask you, if he would ever feel the way I feel for him."

Madam Delphi touched the Water Mage's cheek once again. "Sorry Juvia. It has been a long time since I have been seeing proper visions. It would have been better to ask me back then. But I have advice for you. The same one I gave back then."

"Patience," Juvia whispered, barley audible. Madam Delphi nodded.

"And I know, that such a man who could bring sunshine in your life, could bring so much more to you."

Suddenly the raining stopped. The sun went out of hiding. Juvia could feel the heat on the bear areas of her skin. How she love the feeling, despite being outside her element.

"Juvia?"

The Water Mage's cheeks started to redden at the sound of the familiar voice. She saw someone approach her, with black spiky hair, dark blue eyes and a white coat. He was icy yet warm. He was the one who brought her sunshine, yet again.

"Oh, there you are," Gray said as he walked up to her. "Gajeel was looking for you."

_Lie. _The ice mage knew that it was not Gajeel looking for her, but himself. But it wasn't the time for that.

Madam Delphi smiled as she looked eyed the two mages. "Hello, there, Gray!"

Gray started to ball his fists. "Ma-madam Delphi, what are you doing here, in Fiore?"

"I had a job for my guild."

"Guild?" Gray raised an eyebrow. "You joined one? But I've always heard you were independent."

Madam Delphi shook her head. "Yes, until my Gift of Sight started to wear off."

No response from the Ice Mage.

"I am sorry Gray if my prophecy has given great sorrow to you," Madam Delphi looked Gray in the eyes. "I only see the future. I do not bring it to you, nor do I have the power to change it."

Gray shook his head. "It may have been hard at first. But the fate you gave to me led to many paths. It led me to Fairy Tail." This made the Oracle smile.

"I must leave now," the Oracle waved goodbye to the Fairy Tail Mages. Suddenly, a vision ruptured in her head. This made her smile. She turned her head back to find the two mages walking together down the street. "Good luck, my prophesied lovers."

…

"You knew that mage, Juvia?" Gray asked, breaking the icy silence amidst the sunshine. Juvia nodded.

"Yes, Juvia does. She told Juvia a prophecy that has came true."

Gray nodded. "Yeah, she told me a prophecy that came true, too." Juvia looked at him with curiosity.

"What was that, Gray-sama?" It was with that question did Juvia realize that despite her constant stalking and daily obsession, she still knew little about the love of her life. She had decided he was in love with him without even knowing his name. She felt light-headed at the thought of knowing more about him.

"She told me that a great tragedy would happen and take the life of those I love," Gray stopped walking, a dark expression taking over his face as he looked down on the floor. "But she told me I would rise above that. And then I found Ur, my teacher. And I found Fairy Tail."

_And I found you, _he thought. But he mustered no courage to say it out loud.

Juvia nodded. "Gray-sama.."

"What about you, Juvia? What did she say about you?"

Juvia blushed. She was about to open up his heart to her. Yes, she had done this before, really proclaiming his love for him. But never in this personal level. Never this deep, truly down the roots. She realized at that moment why she had fallen for him. Not because he was handsome and powerful. But he gave her a new life under the sun. A new hope and happiness. She was still too weak to say all this without exploding, or freezing under his gaze.

The thought of true rejection would kill her. Turn her intro vapor in the air. Destined to condensate and fall to the ground in the form of rain. Over and over again.

"Ju-Juvia does not feel comfortable about telling Gray-sama yet," Juvia blushed, and felt like hiding under her hat.

Gray just nodded. "Alright."

_Patience, _Juvia thought. She was sure they were destined, prophesied to be together.

**The End of Chapter 1**

**Read and Review.**

**This chapter was not as good as my previous Gruvia fics but, the next chapters would be better, sweeter. This one was a bit melancholy. It was the mood I set. It just fit the color of it all. Bah, I bet you guys wouldn't understand.**

'**Till next time!**

**Love, the lamely named,**

**Legendaryhuntress**

**Stand, Bow, Bye!**


End file.
